Dark Angel
by mononoke okami princess
Summary: the shadow kiss is just an egg for, so what do they realy look like? Rose is about to find out after having her heart rippd out by Lissa and Dimitri.
1. shadow egg

**A/N: hello people this is my first VA story, so I hope you like it. The first chapter is short so please bare with my, it's a little depressing but it gets better and if you have any ideas you can tell me what you would like I might put it up their. So thanks again.**

**FLYING PUPPIES! ****J**

'**Dark Angel'**

'Love fades, mine has'

Those words haunted her in every way. The man she loved, lost, brought back, then abandoned her. And now her friend has betrayed her and stabbed her in the back by secretly being with the man she loved. Did the fates hate that much? She gave them everything and this is how they repay her, it isn't right!

Rose walked through the garden on the court grounds, hidden by the heavy vegetation. Her soul-less eyes watched the ground she walked on.

Just a few minutes ago she witnessed the two of them together. So she did the only thing she could do. She ran. She was so coot up in her own mind she didn't realize that she walked right past the wards and into the forest.

With out the guardians seeing her. She went deeper and deeper in depression and into the forest, not contesting the shadowed figures watching her from the trees. Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked on.

"it hurts." she barely managed to breath out in a weak voice that creaked.

"I know it does." a voice from behind her head. She whipped her head around finally realizing were she was. It was a boy around her age or older.

He had thick long black hair that barley touched his shoulders, black eyes, pale skin,, he wore a black trench coat, black shirt, black jeans and black boots. But the thing about him that freaked her out was the giant black featured wings coming out of his shoulder blades.

She heard the sound of wings moving and looked behind him. About twelve other people with black wings on the ground and in the trees. Girls and boys of different heritage and oddly colored eyes, all looking at her. She looked at them with wide eyes.

"what the hell are you?" she said in shock looking at then all.

"well you can say we're like you, we are shadow kissed." he gesturing to him self and the others.

"how are you like me?" she asked.

"we are the true form of being shadow kissed, dark angels, you see the shadow kiss form are more like fledglings to use, or an egg form of a dark angel, and you are about to hatch." he exclaimed then offered his hand to her. She looked at him for a moment.

"what do you mean I'm about to hatch?" she asked sternly holding her ground. He smiled at her.

"when a shadow kiss is hurt to no avail, betrayed by the people you care about most, the ones you would through your life away for have turned on you and kick you while your down, then the egg stars the break, and a dark angel is born with no control of their powers or emotions, which makes the very dangerous to be around, that's why we came here, you need to be around other dark angels." he told her like if it was a class lesson on life.

She watched him as if waiting to see if he was lying to her and leading her into a trap.

then one of the girl dark angels was behind her touching her shoulder blades. Rose whipped around to look at her. She wore a black cut up dress no shoes, messy sandy blond hair and glowing green eyes, and her pupils were slits like the others.

"your Wings are growing in, soon they will spring forth." she said in a young voice.

Rose looked at the girl then to the others, they all have felt her pain or worse. In was terrible, they all looked like they had their hearts cruelly ripped out. Then all of a sudden an unbearable pain shoot through her back and she loudly cried out as she fell to the ground. The dark angels surrounding her.


	2. hell butterfly

**A/N: it's peanut better jelly time peanut butter jelly time!**

**I have that damn song stuck in my head! Thanks for ready you guys rock. This is going to be a little fast so bare with me please I just think I should get to the good part first. FLYING PUPPIES!**

_**Chapter 2 hell butterfly**_

Lissa was walking down and up the court walls looking for Rose wanting to explain her self for the terrible miss understanding. She couldn't be mad at her for her reaction, she would have do the same thing if it was her in Christian.

*_flash back*_

Lissa found out what Dimitri said to Rose after passing a group of guardians whispering about what they heard Dimitri say to Rose. She had been trying to be patient with Dimitri, trying to let Rose talk to him, but he kept refusing over and over again, but this is going to far. He really pushed her buttons now.

She went to go yell at his stupid behavior. When she got to his cell, she had the guards open the door and as she walked in side, she was to angry with her rant that she tripped over the cell door frame, Dimitri jumped to help her and ended in an awkward state. An accidental kiss. And just when Rose walked in, now that's messed up. Lissa tried running after her but lost her around the corner.

*_end flash back*_

Hans approached her, " princess we cant find her, she's not on the premises"

He said looking at her in sympathy.

She went to the queen to ask her to send out a search party, only to fin surprisingly at she did before she came in.

_*time laps: 1 year later*_

Its been a whole year and still no trace of Rose.

And now the court is holding is a council meeting, now that the queen is back from a trip no one knows anything about.

As every moroi and dhampir entered the over sized court room, the queen sat in her thrown in front of every one.

After every one was seated the queen rose from her thrown.

"I have come to a diction that we will not need as many dhampirs on front so them going at the age of 16 is not going to pass, it will be the dhampirs choose if they fight or not." she announced.

Every one was in an up rising. Some dhampirs were so happy the others shocked and some moroi were hugging their dhampir friends or patting them on the backs. Some moroi were angered.

It took awhile but the settled down. The queen started to speak again when, a moroi women let out a blood curling scream. The fallowed her line of sight to see to see in the over sized window with black curtins, behind the queen, a shadow of a person with wings stretched out. The shadow stretched across the ground.

Then something came crashing through the widow, it was wrapped in the black curtins as it hit the ground. The guardians circled around the unknown creature (just to be clear the group is there and Dimitri is with the guardians). They saw a tan female hand pocking out of the black curtins. When they got close enough a terrible screeching sound came from the window.

They looked up to see a terrifying creature with yellow/brown, dried up skin, all black eyes, corpse like body, 3 bat like wings on each side and talen like feet. They backed away from the demon.

It looked around the room, then lifted off its perch, aiming at the group of moroi for a snack.

It used it wings to carry it to them but it didn't go far. The other creature hidden in the curtins knocked it away. The black silk fell to the ground as the creature spread its wings up, pushing them away.

It was a girl. No it was Rose! They all looked at her in shock. Her hair grow past her but ad was now inky black, her eyes were a glowing amber with slit like pupils, cold domineer, she wore a dark brown turtle neck dress with no sleeves, it went past her knees, it had a slit all the way to her hip, she wore black legging shorts underneath, no shoes and a black ribbon around her left ankle.

The creature screeched at her drooling and baring its mouth full of over sized and yellow fangs. And she just glared her icy amber eyes back.

The demon flapped her way with talons aimed. She lifted one wing, and as if it were made of metal, her feathers cut through the demons chest and shoulder, making in scream monstrously.

It started flapping helplessly away from her and towards the broken window, screeching at her in pathetic anger.

Roses wings beaded lightly and lifted her off the ground and to the window, watching the demon leave, and make sure that it didn't attack any one.

Once the beast was gone see relaxed but not much.

"Roza…" a voice that she had not heard in a long time, breathed out behind her. She turned her cold gaze towards the voice. All of her old friends stud their looking at her in disbelief.

Owari

For now. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough cough* I can not do that right. Oh well its annoying. Thanks for ready hope you liked it and thanks for reviews, fun to read. Next chapter is called black bird will come out very soon happy lives if you have one J


	3. black bird

**A/N: hello people its me ****J! thank you people for liking my story you rock! Ok I got a request to have Rose ****kick**** Dimitri's a**! so here it is, enjoy! FLYING PUPPIES!**

_**Chapter 3 Black bird**_

They all stared at her unable to speak. Rose just looked at them emotionless,

Dimitri stepped up a little but not much.

"Rose is it really you?" he asked carefully as his hands started claming up. Her only response was a slight nod.

"hello Rose good to see you again, that was quit an entrains you made." Tatiana said in a friendly manner with a slight smile.

"Tatiana, it has been quit an intrusting day, the fury was pretty entrusted in eating new pray." she said in a flat tone keep her in her gaze.

"thank you very much Dark angel." the queen said politely before turning back to the audience of dumb struck moroi and dhampir.

"people of the court I must introduce Dark angel Rose, queen of the guardians and head of the dark angel clan." she said moving so others could see her spreading her massive black wings out to their fullest.

Her wings were 4 times her body size and shined in the light. They all stared jaws dropped and eyes wide. Then some of the guardians started clapping and soon the others fallowed tell the whole court was applauding (except a few douche bags). And her old friends just stared at her trying to take it all in.

_*time skip*_

After every thing calmed down, Rose explained to every one what she had became and that a shadow kiss is just the egg form for the dark angels and that their were more just like her and that they make their own names and since she had became the new leader of the dark angel clan they named her Dark angel. She told them she was trained to control her new powers by her brother that took her in, Black Crow was his name and that he said it was a good idea to return to the vampire world to help change it for the better. She said that the others would be coming soon. She even told them that they have been living in the uninhabited forests in the far north.

After that was done they all left to go on wee they left of on their day. And made a few calls for some one to fix the window.

Rose was walking down the halls, passing others staring at her still trying to get use to her new appearance.

"Roza!" a familiar Russian voice called out from behind her. She turned to see Dimitri fast walking her way.

She turned back to walking faster, hoping he would leave her alone. But he didn't.

He chased her through the halls and stairs and outside. And that's when she got very irritated. She whipped around and glared baring her teeth at him.

"what do you want!" she growled at him

"I just want to talk" he said with a serious expression

"I don't care what you have to say"

"Rose please hear me out"

"no! I said I don't care so go away!"

"Rose why cant you ever act like a mature adult, you always act like a spoiled brat!"

And that broke the patients beam.

"what did you say?" she said in an angry low voice.

"I said you act like a brat" he said slowly, in a mocking voice. (I don't think that's the way to win a girls heart, anyone agree?)

The next thing he know an angry Rose grabbed him by his shirt and coat caller before her wings stared to beat lifting them off the ground. She launched them into the air miles above the ground and Dimitri stared to freak.

"aaahhhh! Rose stop! Put me down now!" he screamed gripping her wrists tightly.

"are you sure you want me to?" she asked innocently.

"Yes now put me down!"

"ok" and with that she let him go and watched as he screamed on his way down, heading for a big oak, and waited ten seconds before diving after him.

He hit the first branch hard hurting his stomach. Then tumbling over five more before he landed on a big steady branch, just in a very painful way for men. Rose winced and 'ohed' at him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

When he fell to the ground, cripled in pain Rose gracefully fell to the ground on her feet then walked up to him with a bored eexpression and kicked him in the ribs before walking away.

"jerk" she called over her shoulder then walked inside.


	4. blood feather

**A/N: thanks for the reviews they were funny and I'm glad you like this story. Apparently people like this story more then my other story were people are real jerks. FLYING PUPPIES ****J**

_Chapter 4 Blood Feather_

The next day the guardians were waiting for the other dark angels to arrive, outside the gates. Rose was talking with the queen and if you want to know what happened to Dimitri, well… he's in the infirmary with a really big bag of ice on, you-know-were.

Rose and the queen were in the thrown room talking about the new quests.

Rose was sitting on the tips of her wings with her legs crossed in air.

"tell me when do you think the other dark angels will be here?" Tatiana asked, folding her hands on her lap.

"they should arrive in less then an hour with my brother leading them here." she said in a polite tone.

"tell me about this brother of yours, what was his name, Blackcrow was it?" Tatiana asked.

"yes his name is Blackcrow, and he is the one that took care of me in the clad. He adopted me you might say." one of the maids brought in tea handing a cup to the queen then to rose.

"if there is a new comer in the clan one of the older dark angels will take them in as family and receive a marking for each one they take in. my brother has only taken me in so he only has one marking." rose explained before taking a sip of her tea.

"how interesting, your people are quit amazing. You said that you had curtain powers am I correct?" she asked watching Rose's wings shine.

Just then one of the guardians came in a little out of breath.

"your highness, the dark angels have arrived."

Xxseen changexX

Rose and Tatiana walked up to the gates to see over 20 dark angels of different variation, they all looked different. They wore strange clothes, some ripped up, some old clothing and armor. Even their wings even though they all the same color they different forms. In front of them all was the dark angel boy that Rose first talked to, but this time he had one black line going down from his right eye down.

"brother." Rose called out, jagging up to him.

He looked over at her with a smile and his black eyes shinning.

"hello sister, I'm glad to see you unharmed." they grabbed each others fore arms and touched wing tips, before she jumped in his arms, wings beating ever so lightly, and careful of his wings. He smiled at her and caressed her hair.

They lead the other dark angels inside the court, with Rose and Blackcrow leading them behind the guardians.

Dimitri stepped out of the infirmary as the dark angels were walking by. He spotted Rose instantly.

"Roza!" he called out fast walking up to her before the other dark angels turned towards him hissing, growling and scowling with their glowing slit eyes. He backed away in surprise, with wide eyes. Rose's eyes started to glow as she looked at her people and let out a soft growl, telling them to stop. They obeyed her and went back to the tour of the vampire court.

Dimitri watched them walk away. He didn't know anything about dark angels, but they seemed more deadly then a strigoi by the way the scared him and the other people around. Then a flag went up in his head. If he didn't know anything about them did it mean he know longer know anything about Rose?

Xxseen changexX

Blackcrow and Rose were sitting on the roof on one of the perches that were in possible for anyone with out wings to get to.

"so Dark angel, that man back there, is he the one?" he asked not looking at each other, but watching the area around them. She sighed.

"yes brother, that is him." she said with no emotion.

"I see."

They watched the land for a few more minutes. Then Blackcrow jumped of the perch and headed straight down head first. He was 3 yards from the ground before spreading his sharp wings out, dipping then heading straight up, past Rose. She then fallowed in his lead. They dived spined and circled side ways with wings out stretched and out almost brushing the ground. People watched them from the windows and from on the ground, awed struck. Lissa watched from the window of her room, her eyes filled with amazement and pain. She would give anything to have her sister back, dark angel or not she still wanted for them to make up. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Rose and her brother sped by again.

She turned around to get a tissue for her tears when see saw a girl standing in her room. She was pale white, she wore a white dress that went to her knees, her hair was platinum blonde, her eyes were strait gold, no pupils or irises just gold and she had big white wings on her back. She smiled wickedly at her. Everyone heard Lissa let out a loud scream.

**Ooohhhh, cleft hanger. Wonder who that girl is? What's going to happen to Lissa and her and Rose's friend/sister ship? Well I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter so have that in mind see ya! J**


	5. dead flower

**A/N: thanks for your reviews you rock. And apparently people like this story more then my other one, those people are jerks that suck donkey ass. Hope you like this chapter to have fun ****J**

**FLYING PUPPIES!**

**Chapter 5 dead flower**

The whole court, inside and out, rang with Lissa's blood curling screams. The guardians rushed to her bed chambers. When they got there the room was trashed, the window was destroyed and the curtains were on fire.

They heard her scream again but this time it was outside. They looked out the window but there was no one on the ground. One of the dark angels flow straight up in grate speed, he had long brown hair and pale skin with glowing purple eyes. They watched him fly up towards the girl with white wings and gold eyes. In her arms Lissa struggled. The dark angel boy knocked her out of the albino girls arms, then another dark angel, a girl with messy blonde hair and glowing green eyes cot her and glided her to the ground.

The blonde girl stud in front of her in a protective stance. She looked around in the sky and trees to see if there were any other of her kind lurking about.

"Blood Feather, she's alone on this one!" she called out to the boy dark angel. His jagged wings beat agents the wind. He looked back t her with a smirk.

"thanks Hell Butterfly!" he called back. (uhuh, I named the chapters after the dark angels)

He faced off with the girl again, he launched at her and she dodged him barely. The tips of her wings light up with fire, she beat her wings in his direction, launching the flames at him. He moved out of the way, his arms were covered in a smoggy black aura, he stretched his arms at her direction, the black aura whipped out at her like tentacles. She launched her fire at the black aura making an explosion.

Most of the court came to see what was going on. The moroi, damphirs, and dark angels watched the battle between the two. then she hit him in his chest with her fire it sent him flying back, before he felt two strong hands grab his forearms from behind. He looked back to see Blackcrow holding him up. in front of him was Dark angel, Rose.

She looked pretty pissed of to see the white girl (ha!). The girl smirked at her.

"long time no see Dark angel." she said in a creepy voice.

"not long enough Armageddon." she said back in a deadly voice.

Armageddon laughed at her, her soled gold eyes boring into her skull.

She launched at Rose and Rose moved swiftly behind her, pulling at her hair she throw her farther into the sky. She cried out in pain. Rose launched at her, the feathers on her wings looking like metal blades. Her lifted wing swiped at her just grazing her shoulder. She launched her flames at her but rose just used her wings to push the fire away. She spread her wings out, the inside of her wings were soled black you couldn't even make out the feathers, with a thin white glow around the edges.

Dark black, shadow and bony like hands came out of her wings and reached at Armageddon. She didn't have time to move out of the way and the hands gripped her around her arms, legs, throat and wings. She tried to cry out but all she managed was a soft whimper. Rose used her wings to push her away towards the forest.

"you tell your leader if he ever comes near here I'll make sure that he never rises again." she called out to her as she coughed out and flow out of sight in the forest. Rose glided down to the ground, setting her feet to the ground and folding her wings behind her back.

"rose, what the hell was that?" asked Hans, looking at her in aw.

"a snow bird, they are what happens when a spirit user completely gives into the insanity." she said walking back inside with the others fallowing.

"I know you were an angel before, but this takes the caks." said a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see a very familiar moroi with messy/neat brown hair. She smiled at him. And breathed out one name.

"Adrian."

**A/N: thank you for reading hope you liked it, it was hard to write with my little siblings watching me very move. Creepy. Anyways see you all next time, I need a rest . The next chapter will be in a day or two bye bye.**


	6. new moon

_**A/N: Hello every one. I'm mad at my brother, he broke up with his girlfriend who is my friend, and went for a girl that only wants him back because he buys her stuff. I'm peeped off at him.**_

_**Chapter 6 New Moon**_

"Adrian"

He smiled at her.

"it's good to see to you to, lil' angel." he said testing the new nick name. she smiled at him in return with a small smile.

"were have you been Adrian? Up to no good I bet." she said in a playful tone. He laughed lightly.

"you know me to well, you know that." he walked up to her.

He was very aware of some ones pare of eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He wrapped his arms around her, being careful of her wings, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. (hey look a pissed off Russian glaring at the hugging people. Russians don't like hugs?)

They walked inside, wanting to talk. With everyone going back to what they were doing before.

They went to Adrian's room, sitting on the couches around that TV.

"so lil' angel what have you been up to since I last saw you?" he asked watching her bend her wings in a more comfortable position on the couch.

'other then growing a pare of wings, obtaining powers of darkness and becoming the leader of a flock of dark angels, nothing really." she teased.

They laughed a little. They talked for what seemed like hours about what happened, what they have been doing in their time apart. There was a nock at the door and Adrian got up to answer in. he opened the door and Dimitri and Lissa were standing there. Adrian hadn't talked to them since Rose disappeared. He frowned at them.

"what are you doing here?" he asked in a serious tone. Which was hard to come by with him. Lissa flinched.

"I wanted to talk to Rose." she said in a small voice, looking down with sorrowful eyes.

He looked at them. Then let them in. they walked into the living room were Rose sat in silence, her eyes closed and a calm demeanor. They sat down watching rose.

"uh, hello Rose, its good to see you again." she said uncertainly.

Rose opened her glowing amber eyes lightly, her slit like pupils zoning in on them. They looked into her eyes like they were hypnotized. Her expression changed, she looked at Lissa intensely like she was trying t find something. She felt a little uncomfortable under her old friends intense gaze. Rose suddenly stud up.

"excuse me I need to talk to the Queen." she said walking out of the room. Leaving them confused.

She walked to the Queens room, wings tucked behind her back. When she got there the guards let her pass no questions asked.

"good to see you lady Dark Angel." one of them greeted formally.

"its good to see you to." she smiled at him, before walking inside.

Tatiana was sitting at her desk reading some papers. She looking over to see who had came in and saw Rose.

"Dark Angel what are doing here?" she asked.

"I have something urgent to tell you about princess Vasilissa." she said in a all business tone.

"what is it?" she asked a little worried.

"I know why the snow birds tried to kidnap her. Her powers are growing exceptionally so they want her to become one of them to use against use." she explained.

"how would they do that?"

"make her go insane beyond compare, keep her locked up for who knows how long. It depends on the persons will power. Until they go crazy with power and lose their souls to the power, and grow wings.'

They stayed silent for a while.

"ok, I'll have a plan by the morning on what to do." Tatiana said.

Rose nodded, and left the room thanking the guards as she walked to her old room.


	7. night mare

**A/N: summer! Yeah freedom! Ah I love summer and not only is my birth day in summer but I get to sleep in or not sleep at all! Yes! I hope you all have plans for the summer because we all need a break now and again right? Ok so I hope you like this chapter and I'm thinking I might make Lissa turn into a snow bird but that is what I'm leaving up to you all. You get to vote if you want her to be turned into a snow bird or not or you just don't care ha. FLYING PUPPIES! ****J**

_**Chapter 7 night mare **_

The next morning (night) the group and the moroi and dhampir of the court had all met in the court room, along with a few dark angels, Rose and her brother included. The queen rose first.

"princess Vaslissa, we have news for you about the attack yesterday from the snow bird." she said. Lissa looked at her.

"from what Dark Angel has told me they want your powers that are growing rapidly as a weapon." they all looked at her in shock.

"so as a way to make sure of your safety I have decided that you will have one guardian and one dark angel with you at different times. If they agree."

she said looking at the guardians and the dark angels. They nodded at her to continue.

"starting with guardian Belikov and Dark Angel." she said. And suddenly the air became thick.

Dimitri looked at Rose in worry, she just looked bored at the moment.

"then if they may, guardian Luka and Hell Butterfly." they nodded.

"and lastly would be guardian Collins and Blackcrow." they nodded also.

"alright then, this meeting is over so you may all leave." and they did.

As they walked down the hall Lissa felt uneasy and so did Dimitri. They glanced at Rose a few times, but she just kept looking ahead. They soon walked to a café and decided to get some caffeine. It was quit to quit. Even the other customers and staff had a eerie felling and kept staring at the here.

"um, uh.. Rose, I-I uh, I w-wa-wanted-d tto t-talk to you." Lissa squeaked feeling sick to her stomach.

Rose looked at her with her glowing amber eyes, and she felt trapped by her slit pupils looking into her soul.

"I-I-ah, before you left I wanted to tell you what really happened that day." she said trying to summon all her courage.

"what you saw wasn't what it looked like I was only trying to chow him out about what he said to you and I tripped and landed on him in a very awkward position." she said quickly.

She looked at Rose who didn't move at all, she was starting to lose hope when Rose started laughing behind her closed lips and a smile on her face. She put a hand to her mouth as she laughed harder. They looked at her with wide curious eyes.

"I already know what happened one of the guards that saw you told me what happened that day." she said

"what? If you knew what happened then why were you avoiding me?" she asked completely surprised.

"because I wanted to have a little fun. After awhile I was never mad a you because if it wasn't for what happened then would have never been able to become what I am now so actually I'm grateful to you."

They looked at her for a moment, then Lissa's eyes started to glaze and tear up. She lunged out of her seat and jumped into her friends arms crying joyfully in her chest as she stroked her hair down smiling at her.

Dimitri watched them with hope that one day he could connect with her once again.

**A/N: thank you people for reading this story and hope you have a fun fun fun summer. I still have to help my friend and need your help and I think I'm going to puck soon because I just drank chunky milk gross. I DIDN'T KNOW!**

**See ya soon J **


	8. curse

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really sorry I have just been really busy and have really bad writers block. I'm really really sorry ****L**

_**Chapter 8 Curse **_

They started walking around the court grounds, Lissa and Rose talking about all the things they have been doing for the past year. And Dimitri was getting a bad head ace. He sighed and turned his attention to the side. don't get him wrong he was happy that they made up, but did they have to be so vocal? that's when he know tested the white feather slowing gliding to the ground. Curiously he looked up. His eyes widened in shock. On top of one of the one of the old statues that held up a stone sword, was a snow bird, run throw from the front all the way throw the back by the stone sword. It was a boy this time with bleach blonde hair cut short, and wore strange white and gold clothing, and his eyes were blank white. Blood ran all over the statue and the ground. Lissa let out a small scream upon seeing the dead snow bird.

Rose looked at the dead snow bird coldly.

"tsk, stupid fool really thought he had any chance here." she said coldly.

They looked at her in shock.

"Rose, don't be so disrespectful to him." said Dimitri.

She turned her back to him.

"I will never show respect to those pathetic beasts, they don't deserve it."

They watched her in surprise as she walked away.

Rose and Dimitri's shift was over by the time they got back and switched with the next two. He started fallowing her in the halls as she walked quitly to her room. She pasted one of the conecting halls. And just as he was about to walk past, Blackcrow stepped out from around the corner and in his way.

Dimitri froze. From all the information he got from the other dark angel, Rose's big brother, Blackcrow, was very unpredictable, no one know what he was feeling or if he was going to attack or not. He was someone to fear. And yet he seemed to love his adopted younger sister more then anything. So he might not be tht bad a guy. He thought to him self.

He forsfully swallowed his fear and walked over to him with his head high. (he's going to piss him self -_- )

"Blackcrow." he called out.

Blackcrow turned his head in his direction, endless and cold black eyes bore into his soul, digging up the fear he tried forcing down.

They were locked in a endless stare down. That is before one of the other guardians walked by.

"geez if you like each other so much then just kiss and stop mind raping each other already." hee comented.

They snapped out of their stares and whipped their heads at the guy walking away. They turned a discraced look.

They stud on the roof looking out to the land.

"what do you want to talk about Guardian Belikov?" Blackcrow asked.

"I just want to contect with Roza again and I figured that the best way to do that is by talking to her older brother. I know I would like it if my sisters would talk to me abot their boyfriends and such, not like that's going to happen." he said a little disappointed at the end.

He looked at him and smirked.

"hm, It looks like we have the wrong apersonation about you Belikov." he said smoothly.

He looked at him confused.

"when my people first heard about you we didn't really want anything to do with you, we mostly avoid the people who betrayed us when we were mortial."

"what do you mean 'were mortial'?" he asked unsteadily.

"sigh, dark angels are immortal, we can never age anymore. And that includce my sister." he said

"so Rose can never die?" his eyes held much sarrow

"that's right."

He looked down in sadens.

"I guess no matter how much we try we really can never be together, hu." he said in a whisper.

Blackcrow looked at him thoughtfully before sighing.

"maybe, maybe not. You can never tell, its mostly up to her."

He looked up at the winged man beside him in question.

"what does that mean?" he asked

"heh, and here I thought you know all anout Zen life lessons." he joked with a smirk.

Dimitri smiled back at him.

"Blackcrow, thank you." he said

"hey hey. If you want to thank me the right way then you'll have a drink with me." he laughted.

They walked down to the bar laughing a little.

'_maybe he isn't so bad, maybe sister will listen to him one but until then I don't have to worry about fighting this poor guy.'_ Blackcrow thought to him self watching him down his first drink.


End file.
